


as a duckling grows

by starendipity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Cara | CaptainPuffy-centric, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt, Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of BadBoyHalo, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starendipity/pseuds/starendipity
Summary: He was lost, and so, so afraid.She's transfixed as she picks up the infant and holds him to her chest, right where her heart thumps. His weeps calm to small sobs, and Puffy sighs."You're safe now, little one. You're safe with me."Why would someone leave such a beautiful little duckling?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	as a duckling grows

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this beautiful artwork](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLJFZtIlO7W/?igshid=39fusyvw9u9j) by staridenn on instagram! they post amazing art, make sure to check them out before reading and leave a follow!
> 
> disclaimer: the ending can be interpreted in many ways, but this serves as a trigger warning for implied death, should you take it that way!

_You were barely a year old when I found you._

Rain patters on the spruce path and glowstone illuminates the area. Lightning cracks across the sky. Puffy struggles to push against the wind, finding her way home.

The raincoat barely covers her volumed locks of wool, soaking them to the roots. Water splashes against dirt as she makes her way through the forest. Puffy tightens her coat and pushes on until she hears it.

A cry.

_I thought I was hallucinating. I lived alone in the spruce forest. Of course, we both know that._

The rain pours continuously as she halts in place, slowly reaching for her sword.

The cry only grows louder as Puffy walks towards her cottage. Her heart races. She clutches the weapon tighter, unsure.

Silence takes over for a moment with the exception of the heavy drops from the sky and another boom of thunder. The sudden strike only causes the sound to increase in volume.

Leaves crunch. She swings the blade.

The weapon points at empty air, collecting rain droplets.

By the bushes of carefully arranged roses, Puffy spots a woven basket tucked into the nooks of the garden. Her breaths grow heavy out of fear and anticipation. But what is there to be worried about? Captain Puffy has explored more nations than she means to in her ships. Fought the scariest of monsters. Even Ender Dragons were no match for her strength. But, unable to help herself, she uses the sword to open the lid, and for the first time in a while, she finds herself with something she has never encountered in the entirety of her life.

A baby. 

A beautiful, _beautiful_ baby.

Puffy drops her weapon.

Scooping the basket up, she searches around the area for any sign of life other than the child's and her own. Checks the windows of her home. No sign of break-ins.

The baby wails in the encased container and Puffy hastily pushes through her dark oak doors, dropping her belongings on a nearby tabletop and rushing to take the baby out of the case. In a hurry, she grabs the nearest cloth she finds and replaces the infant's drenched cloth. The cries persist, but Puffy remains unwavered.

"Hey, baby, why don't you stop crying for me, huh? You're safe now!"

The sobs are endless. Puffy feels a pinch of worry as she rakes her fingers through his damp blond locks.

"Are you hungry? Maybe you're hungry! I have some berries I could crush, um, _oh my god,_ what do babies eat—"

Lighting strikes once more followed by a deafening blow, and the cries cease for a moment. In the millisecond of peace, Puffy catches green orbs staring up at her, arms extending.

 _Lost._ It's all she sees reflecting back at her. He was lost, and so, so afraid.

She's transfixed as she picks up the infant and holds him to her chest, right where her heart thumps. His weeps calm to small sobs, and Puffy sighs.

"You're safe now, little one. You're safe with me."

_Why would someone leave such a beautiful little duckling?_

* * *

"Mommy!" 

The sheep turns to see the young boy running towards her, green jacket engulfing his little arms. It was the best Puffy could weave, and no regret is felt as she drops to her knees, engulfing Dream in an embrace.

_You grew up so fast. You learned to walk just as fast as you learned to fight._

"Hi, my sweetheart. Sorry I was out for so long, mommy had to mine some coal for the fireplace."

"Mama, can I borrow?" The boy points to the axe in Puffy's hand, its glossy surface reflecting the flames from the torches on the walls. The green-eyed boy watches, mesmerized, as she raises the weapon high above the both of them.

"It's too heavy for you, baby. I'll teach you how to use it sometime."

He tugs on her tricorn. "Can I go mining with you?" 

Puffy laughs, readjusting her hat and holding the small hand in her palm. "One at a time, darling."

"Axe!" 

"Damn, you're persistent."

"Damn!"

Puffy's eyes widen. "Don't— ugh, nevermind. Bad's gonna have a field day when he hears about this…" The captain moves to stand. "Okay, I'll teach you how to use an axe. I'll just make you a wooden one so you can't hurt yourself."

Dream squeals, running to his room. Puffy cocks an eyebrow and follows, only to see the boy run back with a tiny _diamond_ axe.

"What the _fu—_ where did you get that?" Puffy takes the axe from his hold, examining it. The blade is definitely made out of diamond and its handle is smoothed to perfection. There is no way Dream crafted it.

"Bad!"

"I…" She furrows her brows. "What."

Dream nods, cheeks puffed.

"He— alright, you know what? I'm going to teach you some curse words too. Would you like that?"

The boy wheezes and jumps in place, excited. Puffy smiles and walks him through the forest, out to the open field near their home.

_A fighter. You always knew how to defend yourself. To defend me._

"Okay, duckling, roll up your sleeves and wear these. They're a bit big but they'll keep you safe." Puffy unpockets black gloves, going over them and their worn out state. "Oh, hold on, I know what to do."

She drops the gloves on the ground and slices the tips off, the iron axe cutting through the fabric with ease. She holds them up for Dream to see and helps him put them on, tightening it using the velcro.

"Wow…" Dream smiles, eyes glistening.

"I used those when I was at sea, so keep them safe, okay, sweetie?" 

"Yup!"

"Alright," Puffy stands, "so you want to learn how to fight."

"I _know_ how to fight mama, look!"

Dream runs across the field, axe in hand, and Puffy's jaw drops. Not realizing he stole the weapon from her, she runs after him as he jumps, his little legs bringing him up only so high, but he lands a critical hit on a zombie and slaughters it. She watches as it disappears and drops rotten flesh.

"Dream! You have to be more careful!"

"See, mommy? I'm _strong._ "

"You… you really are." Puffy sighs, but grins. "Think you can fight me?" 

"Yup!"

Without hesitation, he swings the axe, and Puffy steps back. "Hey!"

He takes another swing, not an excellent one, so Puffy dodges easily. He pulls back and runs, grabbing a shield from his inventory and holding it up. 

"I should lock up my chests next time," she mumbles, stepping towards him as he approaches. He groans as he aims his axe, tiny voice contrasting his efforts. Puffy blocks the hit with her own axe, pushing against his until it drops on the grass. He tries to reach for it but Puffy is quicker, snatching it from the ground.

"That's good for now, duckling. Now tell me, who taught you how to use this?"

"I watch you practice, momma! Are you proud?"

Her breath catches as she chokes back a sob. Once more, she drops to her knees, holding Dream's tiny face in her hands. "I'm so proud of you. I'm always proud of you, my love."

He giggles and kisses her nose, making her laugh and kiss his nose in return.

_You make me so proud._

* * *

_But you were also such a troublemaker. Sometimes, I didn't know what I'd do with you._

"Phil."

The teacher nods his head. "Cap."

"What did he do now?"

"I didn't do _shit,_ " Dream grunts, but Puffy only glares at him. He avoids her look.

"He hit a student today." Phil frowns. "Gave him a black eye."

Puffy's jaw drops. "Dream, what on _earth_ were you thinking?"

He doesn't reply, only continues to stab at the ground with his pickaxe. Puffy is exasperated as she watches him, then looks back up at the elytrian, crossing her arms.

"I'll leave you two to it. I'd rather he not come tomorrow though if he has no intentions of apologizing."

"Alright, thank you, Philza."

He tips his hat at her before leaving the room and she sighs, taking a seat on the slab beside her son.

"Dream…" 

"Sapnap called me _adopted,_ mom. Because I don't have your ears. Your horns. A dad." Dream scoffs. "I hate this school."

Puffy's heart aches. "Oh, duckling…"

She runs a hand through his overgrown hair, its blonde color now a gradient of a darker shade. He tries to move away from her hold.

Puffy never understood how humans work. She never understood how emotional they could get. How sensitive they could be.

_But I'd look out for you no matter what._

"You already know it's true."

"I didn't like how he said it."

"Why did you really hit him, Dream?"

He fidgets with his weapon. He picks at the wood of his birch seat. He does everything but meet her eyes.

"I don't have friends, mom. Techno's too focused on the lessons, Ant spars with others, Callahan doesn't talk…" 

Puffy tilts his chin up.

"I'm your friend."

Lost. It's all she sees in his eyes.

"I know."

_And I'm your mother. I always will be._

She doesn't say it. She doesn't need to.

"Come on, let's leave now, before Bad comes and screams both our ears off for hurting his son."

Dream wheezes, and twirls his pickaxe around his gloved hand before standing. Puffy chuckles, throwing an arm around her son and walking him home.

  
  


* * *

It's evening, many moons later, and Puffy is stirring the mushroom soup over low heat. She hums a tune to herself, low and steady, until Dream pauses munching on his chicken.

"I'm moving out, mom. Going far away."

She stops stirring. The flames in the lanterns around them flicker, illuminating the dinner table as well as the cooking area.

"George and Sap are coming with me. Just the three of us."

Puffy taps on the pot with the wooden spoon, thinking. Dream doesn't add any further details, silent as he picks at the meat in front of him. 

"Will you visit me?"

Dream scoffs, "Of course, mom. Come on now."

"Why do you need to go so far?"

"Fresh air. I feel trapped here."

"Even with me?"

Dream is silent at that. Picks at the threads of his gloves.

Puffy grabs two bowls and serves the soup. She looks at the man across her as she eats, wavy dark blond hair shorter than usual. Wonders when the last time she cut his hair was. The last time she tied his shoes. Checked his height. He must be more than a foot taller than her now. Has time really moved that fast?

Soup abandoned, she traces the freckles across his features. _He should be annoyed,_ she thinks, but he only holds her hand in place, leaning into her touch.

"I'll miss you, mom."

The two stand as she moves around the table, hugging him. Her head now rests where his heart thumps, and she lets the tears fall on his hoodie. He's slipping through her fingers, and she can't let go.

"You're growing so old, duckling, what the fuck."

A wheeze. "Look who's talking."

She pushes him away and hits his arm. "Hey! You can't say that."

"Sorry! Sorry," 

The ewe rolls her eyes, dabbing at her cheeks and adjusting her wool. "So. George huh."

"Oh my god, I knew you'd bring that up. He's just a friend."

"Sapnap's just a friend. George is definitely your type." 

"Since when did I have a type? I—" 

"Oh, don't lie to me, Dre. I know how much you flirt around that boy, he—" 

"Mom! Holy _shit,_ this is embarrassing—"

The two bicker over their meal, as they wash their dishes, and even before they turn in for the night. He leaves the next week with a promise to visit whenever he can.

_I'd miss our little moments together. Every day. And I still do._

* * *

He never visits.

She hears whispers from others around town. About wars breaking out in the east. The fears of her hometown whenever TNT from lands away cause slight tremors beneath them. Puffy tries to ignore it all. Ignore all the whispers.

_"The captain's child. He's reckless."_

_"The Hermits say they could hear the explosions from afar."_

_"Dream is unhinged."_

She packs her things and sets off the next day. 

The trip takes weeks. Weeks full of eavesdropping led her into a path Philza took, trading and sailing on the daily. She knows she could arrive faster through the Nether, but she couldn't risk losing track of Phil, not when she knows that his destination is the same as hers. 

She follows from afar and watches as the former teacher glides everywhere, barely catching up with him due to the speed. Just when the trip is about to hit its two-week mark, Phil loses his wings. She doesn't know why. She doesn't want to know why, not when the ground suddenly shakes beneath her, stronger than it feels at home.

That's when she knows she's arrived.

The sounds follow seconds later, and Puffy runs into the nearest building she finds as smoke chases her. She hides behind brick walls, unable to do anything else. She crouches. Watches as the dust gathers on the crafting table flooring.

Coughing, she moves to grab some water to drink when more blasts erupt, this time high in the sky. Bright colors illuminate the sky. Fireworks.

"No," she says, "he's fine. He's okay. He has to be." 

Winds pick up, and it doesn't take a second for it to hit her. She makes a run for it.

She could recognize Withers anywhere.

Her feet hurt when she arrives at the source of the detonations, but the damage is done. The crater is huge, and she sees her own son stood right above it all, evilly laughing.

_What happened to my duckling?_

* * *

Leaves crunch. She swings the blade.

The weapon points to a masked man.

He doesn't flinch. Yet, he's hesitant.

"It's you."

"You never came home."

"This is my home."

"Dream, look around you! This isn't home, this is _madness!"_ Puffy lowers her sword. "And Jesus Christ, take that thing off, you look _ridiculous._ " 

He remains still.

"Hello?" she says, wondering if he can see through the stupid mask.

"I missed you, mom."

"You don't get to say that. Not after you promised you'd visit me." Her voice cracks, but she is unbothered. "You _promised._ "

"I was going to. Mom, I was going to."

"Then why didn't you?"

No reply. Irritation itches her skin, as if the mask is a barrier between her and her son. Who she faces is not her son.

_Maybe you've really grown up, and this is the path you've chosen._

"I'm sorry."

"It's been _years,_ Dream. I waited every day."

"I'm sorry." 

"I was so _worried._ I missed you more than you know. I missed you so, so much. _"_

"I'm— I'm sorry, mom." 

The tears fall before she registers that she's wrapped around the arms of her child, her little lamb, her little _duckling._ Yet he's not so little anymore, and she isn't sure of what he's becoming.

"Please forgive me, mom."

Puffy sobs. "Do I have a choice?"

Dream lets out a small laugh. "Stay here."

She nods.

Time goes by and the two go on numerous adventures with one another, planting trees, collecting materials, and even mining. It isn't every day that Puffy is able to meet him, but being in proximity was enough. She even builds him a home similar to the one they lived in before, hoping one day he'll come across it and spend time with her, when he can. 

"Mom?" he calls out one day, an evening after journeying with her around the nation.

"Yes?" she answers, smiling at him.

"You know why I do what I do, right? These wars, the fighting…"

"I thought that was just you being you, little one."

He removes his netherite armor, stashing it in his inventory. "I wanted to find a family for us. A bigger one, for us. So we're not alone." 

_Weren't we okay when it was just the two of us?_

She understands. She understands his longing, she understands his pain. Because she too has felt it, and she refuses to let him feel the same. 

"Do what you must, my duckling."

She hands him her last stacks of obsidian.

Puffy's heart soars as she rebuilds her relationship with her son, because he was never gone, he was simply lost, as he always is. And to her, it's more than okay.

Until it isn't.

* * *

The lava falls. The netherite blocks retract.

"No one wanted to be a family," he states. "Are you proud of me?"

He sits on the obsidian floor, head down. Puffy is silent for a moment, staring at the back of his hoodie. When she doesn't answer, he stands to face her.

"No," she eventually manages, pained.

She reaches forward.

He draws back.

"Labels weren't needed," she insists, "they all cared about you."

"Yet I have no friends, do I?"

 _I don't have friends, you once said._

"You threw them away. Not for family, but for _power."_

_But I am your mother. And I always will be._

He snorts. Turns the clock. The mask is off, and so are the gloves.

Have they always been off?

She watches him turn the clock continuously, and through the gold's reflection, she catches his green, glossy orbs.

_Lost. It's all I ever see in your eyes._

"Why, Dream?"

_But you never found your way, even with me._

Dream looks away.

_I loved you. So, so much._

He shakes his head. "Because I don't belong to anyone. Not to Sapnap, not to George…" 

Not to you.

He refuses to finish his sentence, but she knows him all too well.

_You always were and always will be lost._

_My duckling's gone._

_And when you read this, so shall I be._

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me in the comments, add me on discord! lyn#6837 :]


End file.
